


I Hate You a Latte

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, HEA_2017, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are known as enemies. They bicker every day at work and disturb everyone in the room. Both of them are also popular so they constantly show off their flirting skills in front of each other. but that's what other people know, what they don't know is that every night they find each other and make love all night long without anyone knowing. In the day, they both pretend it never happened. They're both are in denial about their feelings.





	I Hate You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #113**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This ended p being a lot longer than I originally planned and a lot more emotions too. I'd actually planned to have like... 5 smut scenes and that be the story but... anyway, I hope the person who wrote the prompt does mind me making it a coffee shop au...

Kyungsoo sighed, it had been a slow day at work. He looked around the nearly empty cafe; the only customer was some college student who sat tucked away in the corner, eyes focused on her laptop, coffee growing cold on the table. He was pretty sure she’d only come into leech off of the wifi. She had bought a drink so he couldn’t really complain. The bell to the front door rang, Kyungsoo turned his head, ready to greet the new customer but was disappointed by the sight of none other than Kim Jongin.

 

            “I thought I told you to use the employee entrance,” Kyungsoo snapped.

 

            “You did,” Jongin let out a huff of air, “But no one is here so what does it matter?”

 

            “It’s the principle of it, Jongin.”

 

            “I think you’re just looking for an excuse to get onto me,” Jongin glared.

 

            “You’re not worth the effort it takes to get onto a person.”

 

            “And yet you’re still talking to me.”

 

            Kyungsoo scoffed, opening his mouth, ready to throw something back at Jongin when he was interrupted.

 

            “Are you guys fighting again?” Junmyeon spoke, his voice tired.

 

            “No,” Jongin replied, “Just having a friendly conversation.”

 

            Junmyeon sighed, “I will never get why you both are so adamant on hating each other, you have to see each other nearly every day.”

 

            “And who’s fault is that?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically.

 

            “I’m not going to change your schedule Kyungsoo so stop asking.”

 

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Whatever.”

 

“Wow,” Jongin piped up, voice full of sarcasm, “You actually went and whined to Junmyeon about me, real mature.”

 

“Sorry that I don’t like working with an asshole every day,” Kyungsoo glared.

 

“Glad we feel the same then.”

 

“Can you both shut up please,” Junmyeon interrupted, “Jongin, you still need to go change.”

 

Jongin shot one last glare at Kyungsoo before walking into the backroom, making his way to get dressed. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed him, watching the door close behind him.

 

“Soo,” Junmyeon spoke, “I hate to make you do this…”

 

“Oh god, what is it?”

 

“I need you to watch over the store for a bit.”

 

“Really,” Kyungsoo whined, “You’re going to leave me alone with him?”

 

“I have to go meet up with Yixing, you know I wouldn’t ask you unless I really needed you to.”

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighed, “Tell Yixing I said hello.”

 

Junmyeon grinned, “I owe you one!”

 

“You owe me several ones at this point.” Junmyeon gave him a thumbs up before rushing out of the door.

 

Kyungsoo turned to look at the door to the back room. He glanced around the cafe, the college girl was now gone, she’d most likely left while Jongin and him fought. He rushed to the front door of the cafe switching the sign around so the side that said “open” on faced him before locking the door. He turned around and looked at the back door that leads into the cafe’s locker room, he giggled and ran in.

Inside Jongin had just finished putting on his uniform, now straightening out the dark blue shirt that tucked into his jeans. He looked up and over at Kyungsoo.

 

“What?” he asked with a slight scowl.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart clenched, “Junmyeon left for the day,” he watched Jongin’s face soften, a slight smile forming on his lips, he continued, “And that means we can close early, and then we can do whatever we want.”

 

Jongin smirked walking towards him, “Really? Whatever we want?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, looking up at Jongin who now stood right in front of him, “So, what do you want Jongin?”

 

“I think you already know.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head teasingly, clasping his hands behind his back, eyes still in contact with Jongin’s, “Nope, I have no idea.”

 

Jongin leaned forward placing a soft, short kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, “You.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, hands coming up to lay softly on Jongin’s shoulders, the taller placing his hands lightly on Kyungsoo’s hips, “You have me.”

 

Jongin kissed him again, “Good.”

 

Kyungsoo returned the kiss immediately, arms coming to wrap around Jongin’s neck, pulling him closer. There were few things in this world he found that he liked more than Jongin’s lips. The way they fit so well with his own. The soft silky paradise he found each and every time they kissed, Kyungsoo was sure he could spend the rest of his life just kissing Jongin. However, there was one huge thing he liked even more.

 

“Jongin,” He whispered, his hot breath mingling with Jongin’s, “Let me blow you.”

 

Jongin chuckled airily, “You fuck with my head when you say stuff like that you know.”

 

Kyungsoo smirked, “I fuck with your head and you fuck me, seems like a fair deal.”

 

Jongin captured his lips briefly before pulling away, “You better get started then, you know sometimes Junmyeon likes to come back early.”

 

Kyungsoo dropped to his knees, looking up into Jongin’s eyes as he slowly rubbed the large bulge in front of his face. He maintained eye contact as his tongue slowly ran up the zipper, a metallic taste filling his mouth.

 

“Soo,” the other groaned.

 

Kyungsoo grinned, unbuttoning the other’s jeans and pulling the zipper down at an agonizingly slow rate. He tugged the hem of his underwear and jeans till they sat just below his hip bone. Kyungsoo eyed the large member that now lay on display for him, licking his lips. Kyungsoo carefully took it into his hand tugging upward unceremoniously. He listened happily to the moan Jongin released deep from his throat. Kyungsoo leaned forward licking the tip of Jongin’s cock. He moved his head dragging his tongue up and down the base before settling back on the tip. He gave it a few kitten licks before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around enjoying the choked moans from the man above him. He slowly inched himself down further until he could feel Jongin’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around the member, looking up at Jongin whose eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure, mouth open and spilling out random profanities. Kyungsoo began bobbing his head up and down around Jongin, each moan the other made sounding like music to Kyungsoo’s ears. Jongin’s volume increased rapidly and Kyungsoo could tell he was close but before he could finish him off he was pulled off by his hair. He looked up at Jongin confused.

 

“If you keep that up I’ll come,” Jongin panted.

 

“That’s what I was going for.”

 

“I’m not going to come until I’ve fucked you.”

 

Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks flush as he nodded.

 

“Do you still have that lube in your locker?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Good, go get it.”

 

Kyungsoo scrambled onto his feet, rushing to his locker that was only a few feet away and hastily opened it. He dug through until he hit the back were the lube he had hidden sat. He slammed the locker door shut and turned to return to Jongin only to be met with him already standing in front of him.

 

“Jongin-”

 

He was cut off by the other’s lips on his. He could vaguely feel Jongin undoing his jeans before he yanked them and his underwear downward. Suddenly the lube was gone from his hand and he was being spun around and his chest was hitting the locker in front of him, his bare ass on full display for Jongin’s watchful eyes.

 

He turned his head watching as Jongin kneaded into one of his cheeks.

 

“I missed your ass.”

 

“It’s been five days,” Kyungsoo chuckled

 

“Five days too long,” Jongin turned his eyes away from his ass onto Kyungsoo’s eyes, “Since I don’t know how much time we have I’m going to skip the part where I eat you out.”

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whined

 

Jongin smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ll take my time with you later.”

 

Jongin took the bottle he currently held in hand, popped it open, and poured the clear liquid onto his fingers before shoving the bottle into his back pocket. He spread Kyungsoo’s cheeks apart, slowly entering his middle finger into his hole.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whined.

 

“I have to be extra careful Soo, it’s been awhile.”

 

“It’s only been five days,” Kyungsoo whined pushing himself back, ass grinding against Jongin’s knuckles.

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed harshly.

 

“Fine,” Jongin smirked, entering another finger, “I’ll be kinder.”

 

Jongin moved his fingers inside of him at an agonizingly slow pace, watching happily as Kyungsoo grinded himself against them, desperate. He soon added another finger, moving at the same slow pace.

“You know Soo, you seem fairly loose for someone who hasn’t had any action in five days, care to explain.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head rapidly, ears and cheeks bright red.

 

“Hmm,” Jongin spoke, obviously unpleased, “You didn’t see anyone else did you?”

 

He curled his fingers, hitting the smaller man’s prostate and making him let out a high pitched moan.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo whined, “I didn’t see anyone.”

 

“Then explain,” he curled his fingers yet again, gaining another moan.

 

“I,” Kyungsoo hesitated, “I did it myself.”

 

Jongin began moving his fingers faster, “Ah, so you played with your ass picturing it was my fingers really inside of you?”

           

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No”

 

Jongin froze making Kyungsoo whine and wiggle his hips in an attempt to get some sort of stimulation.

 

“No? You didn’t think of me?”

 

“No, I didn’t picture your fingers,” He hesitated again, “I pictured your dick.”

 

Kyungsoo looked into Jongin’s face, watching a slow grin spread across it.

 

“Good,” Jongin swiftly took his fingers out, making Kyungsoo whine for what felt like the 100th time. He quickly shut up however as he watched Jongin tug his jeans down further, grabbing a condom from his pocket and rolling it on before pulling the lube back out and applying a liberal layer onto his member.

 

He could feel Jongin line his tip up with his hole and slowly push inward with a grunt. Kyungsoo tried to find something for his hands to grip at on the wall but was only left with the smooth surface of the lockers. Jongin continued to thrust into him, his head now laying in the dip between Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo was in bliss, and each thrust driven into him sent him into a new state of ecstasy as Jongin’s cock continuously abused his prostate. He could faintly feel Jongin’s teeth bite into his shoulder, but it was quickly covered by the feeling of Jongin reaching around his body and pulling at his own dick. Kyungsoo couldn’t think, his mind growing more and hazier as he reached his climax. All it took were a few more thrust into him and Kyungsoo was spilling himself onto the lockers. Jongin kept thrusting into Kyungsoo’s overstimulated body, chasing his own release.  A minute or two later Jongin was moaning loudly into Kyungsoo’s ear emptying himself into him.

 

Kyungsoo laid with his face pressed against metal lockers, desperately chasing his breath. He whined as Jongin pulled out of him. He could hear him move behind him, he moved his face slightly so he could watch. Jongin was pulling the condom off of himself, tugging his pants back on. They made eye contact.

 

“I’ll be right back with something to clean you up with,” Jongin whispered, leaning forward to drop a very light kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s head.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, watching as he exited the room.  Kyungsoo shivered as the chilled air of the cafe hit his exposed bottom half. It only took a moment for Jongin to comeback, a damp paper towel in hand. Kyungsoo hissed as Jongin moved the rough paper over his skin.

 

“I know, I know it’s annoying, I’m sorry,” Jongin whispered, voice soft.

 

Kyungsoo hummed in response, he could feel Jongin tug his pants upward, he moved his hands to help him, dressing completely. He zipped and button his jeans, moving off of the lockers. Jongin’s arms snaked around his body pulling Kyungsoo into his chest.

 

“Let’s sit down,” Jongin mumbled into his ear

 

Kyungsoo nodded in response allowing Jongin to move them both downward, turning so Jongin’s back was now pressed against the lockers. Kyungsoo sighed in comfort leaning back into Jongin’s chest, his hands coming to grab Jongin’s fingers intertwining. Jongin tightened his grip around the boy. He laid his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, placing a soft kiss to the exposed skin of his neck.

           

“Soo,”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to just go ahead and head home?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, I wanna cuddle for a bit longer.”

 

Jongin chuckled, “We can cuddle all you want at my house, I’d rather be in a bed than on the hard floor.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, leaning his head up to look at Jongin, “Just a few more minutes?”

 

Jongin smiled, kissing his forehead, “Alright Soo, just a few more minutes.”

-

            Kyungsoo couldn’t quite remember when their relationship had started. He vaguely could recall a heated fight they were having in the middle of the cafe after hours, left alone in the store that had ended with Jongin’s lips on his. That night on they’d continued. Having quickly heated makeouts in the storage closet during breaks, or fast handjobs in the back of the locker room. Then it escalated. Soon they were having full on quickies on the cafe floor after it’d closed and then they were at each other's apartments, actually having sex in a bed. It was after Kyungsoo woke up in Jongin’s apartment for the first time, naked and pressed against the other man’s chest that he realized he had feelings for him, and it sucked.

 

            Jongin didn’t love him or even really like him, Kyungsoo knew this. Just because he got touchy and cuddly after sex didn’t mean he wanted to take their relationship any further, Kyungsoo knew this. It still hurt. The reality of unrequited feelings hurt. Every time he looked at Jongin his heart would sting in pain, every time Jongin flirted with a customer he pretended he was annoyed, not heartbroken over the fact that Jongin had never flirted with him like that, and the relationship they had was strictly behind closed doors.

 

            He didn’t really know why they kept it all so secret. Why they continued to bicker day after day when at night they’d end up in one of their beds. Maybe Jongin still hated him, but loved his body, he wasn’t quite sure. He’d tried to get his schedule changed at work, that way he wouldn’t be forced to watch Jongin flirt with every other customer, effectively breaking his heart. That hadn’t worked, Junmyeon wouldn’t allow it, he’d been trying for so long to make the boys friend if only he knew. So, Kyungsoo kept up the act. He flirted with customers, fought with Jongin, pretending like the two of them hadn’t  spent countless nights stay up late just talking. Sometimes about themselves, other times nothing in particular, or just whispering sweet words into each other's ears.

 

            And when Kyungsoo woke up in Jongin’s yet again he could feel the burning sensation of resentment travel through him. Today was going to be the same as all of the others. He sighed, sitting up and detangling himself from Jongin to find his own clothes. He was currently wearing one of Jongin’s stolen shirts and a pair of sweatpants he’d left here weeks ago that Jongin had washed and added to the growing collection of clothes Kyungsoo had left in his apartment. Kyungsoo spotted his clothing on the ground, picked it up and made his way to the bathroom to get ready, leaving Jongin to sleep a little while longer.

-

            “You guys closed early last night.”

 

            Kyungsoo turned toward Junmyeon, trying to act calm, “Did we?”

 

            Junmyeon sighed, “Did you two get into a screaming match while I was gone?”

 

            Kyungsoo paused for a moment, “Well…”

 

            “I really don’t get why you two can’t get along,” the bell on the front door of the cafe rang, signaling a new customer, Kyungsoo turned towards it, “Are you even listening?”

 

            But Kyungsoo wasn’t he was focused on the girl who had just come in, she was pretty and thin, and making very obvious passes at Jongin who stood at the cash register. Kyungsoo watched Jongin happily reciprocate them, heart clenching in his chest.

 

            “Can we talk about this another time?” Kyungsoo asked, hoping his voice was coming out steady, “We have another customer.”

 

            Junmyeon sighed, “Fine, I’ll be in the back.” and with that, he was gone.

 

            “Will that be all?” Jongin asked the girl, she nodded fluttering her eyelashes, Kyungsoo felt sick. Kyungsoo was so, so tired of this, of pretending he wasn’t head over heels for Jongin, that he hated him instead.

 

            Jongin turned around making eye contact with Kyungsoo, he grimaced, “Did you not hear what she said?”

 

            Kyungsoo searched his mind for a snappy insult but he came up blank, his mind instead replacing all comebacks with images of Jongin. Jongin leaving him for some girl even though he was never Kyungsoo’s, to begin with.

 

            Kyungsoo shook his head, “No,” his voice was softer than he had intended, “What did she want?”

 

            He watched Jongin’s face fall a bit, posture loosening, “Ah, well, she wanted a medium caramel macchiato.”

 

            Kyungsoo nodded, “Got it.” he turned towards the coffee machines beginning to start work on the drinks but was stopped as a hand came up to grab his wrist.

 

            He turned towards Jongin, he was so close, their eyes peered into each other’s, “Soo?” Jongin whispered, concern evident in his voice and on his face, “Is something wrong?”

 

            Kyungsoo was stuck looking into his eyes for a moment before snapping out of it, quickly scanning the cafe to make sure none of his coworkers were watching. He pulled his wrist from Jongin’s grasp.

 

            “Someone may see us,” Kyungsoo whispered, turning back to the machines

 

            Jongin stood there for a moment, frozen, before finally turning away to stand back behind the cash register.

 

            Kyungsoo quickly finished the drink, handing it to the girl who bowed in thanks, smiling, before leaving. The cafe was empty.

 

            “So now that no one is around, do you actually want to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

            “Junmyeon could still come out.”

 

            “Soo,” he pleaded, “What’s going on?”

 

            Jongin reached out grabbing his hand, running comforting circles into his skin.

 

            Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m just tired.”

 

            “Physically or mentally?” Jongin asked

 

            “A little bit of both I guess,” Kyungsoo paused, “I don’t know.”

 

            Jongin smiled before pulling him close, “Hey, it’s ok. When we get back home today we can just cuddle and drink tea. We can even watch those crappy rom-coms that you love so much.”

 

            Kyungsoo smiled, wrapping his arms around Jongin, “Alright,” he pecked Jongin’s lips, “That sounds perfect.

 

            They pulled away from each other. For a moment Kyungsoo forgot that they were ever pretending, that he and Jongin weren’t like this all the time. That Jongin really loved him. Then the door opened signaling a new customer and Jongin was frowning at him.

-

            Jongin pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kyungsoo's head, pulling him further into his side. They sat on Jongin’s couch, a blanket wrapped over the two of them as they cuddled, barely focusing on the movie in front of them. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, he’d seen it before anyway. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s hand from under the covers, bringing it over so he could see it, taking in the image of their fingers intertwined. He smiled.

 

            “You’re so cute.”

 

            Kyungsoo leaned looking at him. Jongin placed a kiss on his lips. Then another. Then another. And soon the kisses were lasting more than a second. Kyungsoo’s hand untangled from Jongin’s to lay itself on the crook of his neck, the other doing the same. Jongin’s hands found home on Kyungsoo’s hips, gripping it softly as to not disturb the bruises he’d left there the night before. Kyungsoo pulled away.

 

            “Jongin,”

 

            “Yes?” his voice was slightly rough from the kissing, Kyungsoo swooned

 

            “I want you to make love to me tonight.”

 

            Jongin blinked at him a few times, “Are you sure?” Kyungsoo nodded, “Are you really sure? You usually don’t like to have sex so soon after we go hard, and we went pretty hard last night-”

 

            Kyungsoo cut him off, “I’m sure.”

 

Jongin smiled at him before moving to lift him off of the coach. Jongin carried him bridal style into the bedroom placing him down lightly on the bed.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked again

 

“Yes.”

 

“If you want to stop tell me, ok?”

 

“I always have before.”

 

Jongin climbed in between his legs, hovering above his face. Kyungsoo’s hands caressed Jongin’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. He could feel Jongin’s hands wander over his sides, meeting the ends of his shirt. Kyungsoo broke the kiss, leaning up to give Jongin access to pull the shirt over his head. He laid back down, lips finding each other once again. They moved softly, gently against one another. It was different than what they had done yesterday. Kyungsoo liked it rough, he liked it when Jongin gripped him enough to leave bruises and bit at his neck leaving a trail of marks behind, be he also loved this. When he and Jongin went slow and gentle. When the raw passion they felt melted away into a new type. A more caring and loving form of passion that they indulged in not nearly enough.

 

Jongin broke the kiss this time, sitting up briefly to pull his shirt off over his head. He didn’t come back to reconnect their lips, he sat above Kyungsoo, eyes traveling over the expanse of his body.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he spoke

 

Kyungsoo blushed, “Whatever,” he murmured

 

“I mean it,” Kyungsoo turned his head to avoid contact with Jongin’s eyes. Jongin moved to hold Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, softly moving his head to make Kyungsoo look at him, “You’re beautiful.”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose, then each of his eyelids, both cheeks, and then finally his lips. Settling into the same lethargic pace as before. Kyungsoo’s hands finding their place on Jongin’s shoulders. Jongin’s lips traveled down from his own to his jaw. Their bare chest was now touching, Kyungsoo moaned at the new contact. Jongin rolled forward, their still clothed crotches moving against each other, sending a jot of pleasure down Kyungsoo’s body. He wrapped his ankles around Jongin’s thighs, moaning.

 

“Jongin,” he mumbled in pleasure,

 

Jongin continued his kisses jaw, moving down to his neck, peppering kisses along his veins. His hips continued to roll against Kyungsoo’s, leaving him panting. Jongin sat back up again and grabbed the edges of the sweatpants Kyungsoo was currently wearing. Kyungsoo unwrapping his ankles from Jongin’s legs, pushing himself up off the bed so Jongin could effectively pull everything off in a few tugs. Jongin then took off his own sweatpants, quickly connecting their lips again. They kissed each other more desperate than before. Their lips quickening in pace, Jongin’s hands held Kyungsoo’s hips softly as the other ran his hands through Jongin’s hair.

 

“Soo,” Jongin whispered, “I need to get lube and a condom.”

 

“No condom.”

 

“What?” Jongin looked at him confused

 

“No condom,” Kyungsoo repeated, “I want to be able to really feel you.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“We’re both clean, and plus,” he paused, “I trust you.”

 

Jongin smiled, placing a kiss to his forehead. He leaned over, opening the top drawer on the bedside table and grabbing the bottle out of it.

 

“Don’t prep me.”

           

“What?” Jongin looked at him wide-eyed

 

“I’m still loose from yesterday,”

 

Jongin’s eyes turned downward, “Kyungsoo, is something wrong?” his face was overcome with worry, “You aren’t normally like this.”

           

Kyungsoo grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, I just want you Jongin.”

 

Jongin pulled back, “If you’re sure.”

 

“I’m sure,” he spoke

 

Jongin opened the bottle and poured the liquid liberally onto his length. He slowly aligned himself with Kyungsoo. He looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, unsure. Kyungsoo nodded.

 

Jongin began pushing into him. Kyungsoo let out a sigh, grabbing one of Jongin’s hands from his waist to hold onto. The other leaned down to kiss him as he continued to enter him, stopping every so often so gauge his facial expression. Jongin finally reached the base of his cock. Kyungsoo sighed, content. He was full of Jongin finally, this was the closest he could ever feel to real mutual between them. His grip tightened on Jongin’s hand. Jongin’s other hand came up to hold Kyungsoo’s thigh as a hint for him to do the same with the other, wrapping them around Jongin’s waist, giving him better leverage as he began to rock into him slowly.

 

They’d had sex enough times to where Jongin knew just what to do, he knew every inch of Kyungsoo. Everything that made him shiver with pleasure. He hit Kyungsoo’s prostate with each thrust. A slow but powerful rhythm was set into place. Kyungsoo was moaning against his lips. Jongin attached his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck. He could feel Jongin’s hand reach in between them slowly tugging at his length.

Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened around Jongin’s as they stayed intertwined as Jongin continued to move inside of him.

 

The pace increased. Jongin’s mouth was on his own again, the kisses left short by their mutual moaning. Kyungsoo’s nails dug lightly into the skin of Jongin’s shoulder. He was overwhelmed. Jongin continued to move into him, hitting the same spot over and over, hand continuing to move at a now increased rate against his cock. Kyungsoo was slowly reaching the edge.

 

“Jongin, I’m gonna-”

 

“I know, I am too.”

 

And in a singular moment, Kyungsoo was coming across his and Jongin’s stomachs. Jongin continued to thrust into him, Kyungsoo cried at the over sensitivity. Jongin’s pace became erratic as finally, he emptied himself into Kyungsoo, moaning his name.

He watched Jongin lean up, eyes meeting his own, “Soo” he whispered, the hand not holding Kyungsoo’s held his cheek, Kyungsoo nuzzled it slightly.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo was in a daze, “I love you.”

 

Jongin froze above him, “What?”

 

It was then that Kyungsoo realized what he’d said, “I mean-”

 

“You love me?”

 

Kyungsoo looked away, nodding

 

“Say it again,” Jongin spoke, voice rushed. His grip tightened on Kyungsoo’s own. The hand that once held his cheek now sat next to Kyungsoo’s head, keeping Jongin above him.

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered

 

Jongin kissed him, “Again,” he whispered

 

“I love you,” another kiss

 

“Again,”

 

“I love you,” yet another kiss

 

“I love you too,” it was Kyungsoo’s turn to freeze this time

 

“What?”

 

“I love you,” Jongin pressed a soft kiss to his lips

 

“Say it again,” Kyungsoo spoke

 

“I love you too, and I’ll say it as many times as you like.”

 

“But-” Kyungsoo found himself unable to finish the sentence.

 

“But what?” Jongin asked, voice obviously nervous

 

“Why are you so mean to me every day at work,”

 

Jongin looked at him shocked, “That’s what you wanted isn’t it.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head furiously, “No, I want us to ask at least a fraction like how we do in private in public as well. Why would I ever want us to pretend we hate each other?”

 

“Well,” Jongin sat back on his knees, making Kyungsoo hiss as he finally pulled out, “How about I explain it after we get you cleaned up?”

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whined,

 

“There is come getting on my sheets, Soo. I love you, but I don’t want to sleep in that.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, watching Jongin run quickly out of the room to return moments later with a wet washcloth. He slowly began moving the warm fabric over Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo hissed again when he moved the rough cloth over his sensitive hole.

 

“Sorry,” Jongin whispered, “But as I was saying.” he threw the cloth over to the side, “I thought that’s what you wanted. After that first night, after the first night, we slept together that is, you came in the next day acting the same. Acting like you hated me, so, naturally, I acted the same. I didn’t want to seem like the only idiot who’d caught feelings.

 

But, before I knew it you were showing up at my house and were sleeping together here, in my bed. But we kept acting the same at work so I figured you must have been afraid to let anyone know you’re sleeping with me.”

 

“Why would I be afraid of that?” Kyungsoo asked

 

Jongin shrugged, “I didn’t know if you were out yet, I didn’t want to make you feel pressured or anything.”

 

“That’s so sweet, oh my god.”

 

Jongin grabbed his face, placing a soft kiss to his lips, “Shut up, but yeah it just kept going so I figured you wanted to keep it up.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, after the first few times we slept together I realized I liked you. Pretending like that, it was awful.”

 

“Well, now that we both agree on that, let’s just stop.”

 

“How do we just stop though? Junmyeon is so used to use fighting, same with Sehun and Yixing and everyone else.”

 

Jongin smirked, “I’ve got a few ideas”

 

-

A week had gone by and Jongin still hadn’t done anything, they didn’t act anymore, they simply just didn’t talk at work. They still met up at each other’s apartments every day, but Jongin refused to say what he was planning.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon called, “Are you even listening?”

 

Kyungsoo snapped to focus, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“I was saying that I can rearrange your schedule now, Sehun said he’d be fine switching with you.”

 

Kyungsoo paused for a moment taking in what he’d just said, “No, that’s-”

 

The bell to the front door rang, Kyungsoo turned his head, ready to greet the new customer but was greeted by the sight of none other than Kim Jongin.

 

            “I’ve told you to use the employee entrance a million times,” Kyungsoo sighed

 

            “You did,” Jongin chuckled, “But no one is here so does it matter?”

 

            “Not really, but still, it’d make me happy.”

 

            “I’ll start doing it then, I’m always looking for an excuse to make you happy,” Jongin grinned

 

            “What is happening?” Junmyeon interrupted, confused

 

            “What are you talking about?” Jongin laughed, he walked around the counter to where Junmyeon and Kyungsoo stood.

 

            He caressed Kyungsoo’s face, leaning down to place and soft kiss onto his lips, effectively leaving Kyungsoo in a confused daze. Jongin wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist

 

            “We’ve been dating for, like, months. Didn’t you know?” Jongin smirked

 

            Kyungsoo heard Junmyeon sigh, “You guys are such idiots,” before turning around to go back to his office.

 

            Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s grinning face, “That was your plan?”

 

            “It worked didn’t it?”

 

            Kyungsoo sighed, “I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot.”

 

            Jongin kissed his cheek, then his lips, they moved together for a short moment before Jongin pulled away.

 

            He smiled, eyes looking into Kyungsoo’s, hands finding their way back to his cheeks, “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
